


Make a wish, find a match, do it right, give your best

by takeiteasybuttakeit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeiteasybuttakeit/pseuds/takeiteasybuttakeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a TV-doctor. Benedict is an actor. Sherlock is a PR guy that just knows everything and annoys everybody. Judith cares and cares and maybe lives a life. One will make a wish. One will find his match. One will do it right sometime. And one will give their best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just what I picture in my over romantic mind. All the time. This might be weird.  
> I am not staying in character all the time, so if you don't like that, then ...  
> If you like this, I will love you.  
> If not, I will still love you. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, names etc. 
> 
> Enjoy, and please comment if you would care for more..  
> Oh this is not beta-proof and may not have some mistakes, soryy guys :)  
> Take it easy - But take it.

John was tired as hell. He felt like he’d been in a plane for the last decade of his life. Maybe that was true. The thought of how many nights a year he was not sleeping in his own bed, was terrifying.  
He was really happy that he was getting a break from all this now. When his career turned crazy, he had decided for himself, that there should at least be one predictable thing in his life. It didn’t take long to decide. Christmas had always been his favorite time of the year.  
And now he was at London Heathrow, waiting at the luggage claim and was about to be ‘driving home for Christmas’ in a cab. Yeah.  
He took out his phone and called Harry, his sister Harriet, to see if she was up for tea. He wondered if she would pick up since he tried every year but she never did. She was always too drunk. Maybe his friend Benedict was available? He was usually at home on Christmas, too. 

\---

Benedict Cumberbatch was climbing up the stairs to his apartment. When he opened the door, he found that Hilda put the mail on his kitchen counter and also left some ginger bread –smelling candle burning next to it.  
Oh, the Hudsons, they were just the sweetest older couple anyone could ever have as landlords. Hilda and George were the loveliest and discrete people one could imagine, and once again Ben felt like he should try to get to know them better. He had lived in this apartment for 3 years now and his relationship to the couple wasn’t as close as he wanted it to be. Well, maybe this Christmas he could try and change that. 

 

\---

“Hey there, are you busy? Could you go to the shops and get some eggs, toast and we also need milk. Would you do that?” Hilda’s head popped into the door frame of Judy’s room. 

Yes, Judy was still living with her parents. Well, at least the house was so big, that they let 4 apartments in the big Hampstead townhouse. And now she was waiting for the lawyer’s office to move out of the parterre, which would become hers then. Well, and technically, Hilda and George were not her real parents so, that kind of made it okay, didn’t it. At 30? All right, probably not. 

“Sure, just give me a moment, I need to – “

“Hilda! Hey, where are you at?” George was calling from the balcony, where he had been sitting and handling his phone. Or he was trying to.

“Yes, I am alive and I am talking to her daughter, hold on. Sorry, Judy, you were saying?” 

“– save this essay, that I was correcting. But I’ll go now, I am basically gone already, mama.” , she said while heading towards the door. 

The essay she read, was from one of her students and she was very worried about it. She always worried about them, all of them, but that was probably her job. And her job was her only strength. Being a school psychologist is not the easiest thing to do, but she had always cared so much more about others than herself. That might have been another reason why she wasn’t really moving out.  
She had only lived with the Hudsons for 15 years until now but she didn’t want to leave them to their selves anymore. She always cared so much. So much.

\----

 

“Holmes, you freak!” Oh, he finally found out I changed the coffee sort in the machine. And Andrej didn’t get his chocolate chip doughnut this morning. This was going to be entertaining.  
“Holmes, do you even hear us humans? What the hell are you thinking that this is a fucking Starbucks? Who do you think cares about what kind of coffee we drink here?”  
“Oh, so that was your favorite then? Did Sandy tell you? She did. Well, change it back if you really care that much it, go on. But if I were you, I would check those symptoms; you’re not a caffeine addict, are you? Oh, thought so. I am so sorry. Now shut your face.” Why was he working with all of these idiots again?  
Andrej looked like he wanted to stab Sherlock but that was nothing special. He was his co-worker and really angry that Sherlock was working with him. And that Sherlock was just so much better at Public Relations than him. He didn’t know how that was possible, since he couldn’t imagine that Sherlock ever had any relationship to mankind at all. But he just knew what people wanted to hear. Always. He simply knew.


	2. Webs are forming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more introduction into the story, that my head is spinning these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are my chapters to short? I just want to keep updating and thats kind of hard...  
> I hope this isn't as crazy as I think it is.   
> Sorry for mistakes and no beta :(!

Who was calling him now? It was John, what a surprise. Benedict hadn’t talked to one of his best mates in forever. The two had met at a party in L.A. The kind of party, that he absolutely hated. All of those beautiful people, that displayed their statuses with their cocktails and Rolexes. So when John and he started talking and he discovered, what a normal person he was, they became friends immediately. 

“Hey John! How are you?”

“Benedict, you’re home too then. I’m fine and not busy. Feels good.”

“Are you really? Good for you mate. Well, what’s new? Christmas spirits coming up?”

“Uhm… somehow they always are. I am calling because I was actually looking for company. Any plans for tonight?”

“Nope, no plans. Nothing at all. I just got home and now I am done until the holidays are over. Want to meet me at ‘Gray’s’ for dinner?” The ‘Gray’s’ was Benedict’s favorite private club in the city. He loved bringing all his boring dates there. At least he could enjoy the location. And he didn’t have to feel bad either, because he was for sure trying to meet the right girl. He was shagging some them but sometimes not even that felt right. 

“Yes, brilliant er- would 7.30 be too early?”

“Not at all, well I guess I see you later then Martin”

“Laters!”

\--------

 

“Hilda, where did Judy run off to?” George was still playing with his phone.

“She went to fetch some things from the shops that we need, why did you want anything else that what was on the list in the kitchen. You would have to call then”

“Oh, at least I’d know how to do that”, he replied smiling “This bloody thing is driving me crazy. Now, I was just looking at the dates I saved in the calendar of if, and it reminded me that our favorite house guest is back –“

“I know, I got his mail-“

“Yes, but didn’t you always want to invite him over? And hell, we could have told Judy about this.”

“Why?” Hilda did not quite see where he was going with this.

“Come on darling. She does not know she’s living next door to a film star!” 

“Don’t be stupid, she lives here since she’s 15, she knows!”

“No! Think about it, how much time did she really live here. We sent her to boarding school, after that first year, until she was 19.Then she did her gap year in the USA, then her scholarship to study in Weimar. She wasn’t even really home until 5 years ago. He moved in just recently-“

“Recently? It’s been 3 years-“

“Well, she was really busy. And he was, too. Do you realize that even if she bumped into him at some point she wouldn’t have recognized him? Hell, she is so absent-minded all the time, her thoughts far away with her student’s problems, she doesn’t pay attention to the ones that don’t seek her help.”  
Hilda couldn’t believe it, but George was right. “You mean… No you can’t possibly think she’d freak out about him. She’s not into TV. Oh, wait, you’re… you’re also implying that she is addicted to helping people. You think, she thinks that she can’t move out.” 

“I think you think my thoughts there.”

“Shut up you old fool. I am going over there now. Put the kettle on, George. We’ll have a guest.”

 

\--------

 

Just when Benedict hung up the phone, he heard a knock on his door. That was strange; nobody could get into the building without a key. It could only be someone who lived in the house. When he looked through the little spyhole in the door, he saw it was Hilda. He opened it in surprise.

“Hello, Mr. Cumberbatch! Did you see your mail?”

“Yes, I did, thank you! And please would you call me Benedict? I feel like it’s appropriate, I mean you have a key to my flat and… well, I would just like it. Of course if you don’t then-“

“Oh no no! I insist that you call me Hilda, too. In fact, I wanted to invite you over for tea.”  
They really were the loveliest old couple in the world. And he was curious what their flat looked like. “If you insist, how could I refuse Mrs. Hudson, er, Hilda? I would love to.”

“Well, you can come over now if you’d like.”

Why the hell not? There was nothing else he could do on this December the 5th. So why not just go and have tea with your landlords.

 

\---------

 

Idiots. All of them. He hated working with the stupid ones. The business with managing people’s or companies’ PR wasn’t that bad. But sometimes he felt like he could put all of their brains together in a mixer, make a slimy paste of them and it would still have a lower IQ then toast. No, he loved his job when it came to the broken ones. The people that were so fucked up in their head, that they had become famous. Or the people that became like that because of the fame. They were interesting, not boring. He got a kick out of analyzing such complex personalities. 

“Sherlock?” It was Molly, the assistant of his boss. She had a huge crush on him. Well, sucks to be her.

“What.” 

“Uh, you’re not going to like this. But you got a new client”

“Who?” WHY?

“His name is Benedict Cumberbatch.” What, was he supposed to recognize that name? The face Molly made came close to a blind person who sees the sun for the first time. Ridiculous.

“Who is that?” He was bored already

“Uh, did you ever see that show with the Vampire and the detectives? No, I know you didn’t. His new film is coming out soon. He will become global. Lestrade said, he wants his best man looking after him.”

That would be Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Pay attention to the world around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Judith's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is dedicated to my neighbors because it took me years to find out that the boy next door is actually a douche-bag. It took 10 years to find out that my neighbor on the right side is actually a man. And it took all of my neigbors and my dog to find out that the neighbor to my right hung himself and was dead for 4 weeks already. 
> 
> We should all pay more attention.
> 
> Again I don't own anything/anyone. Not proof read, sorry for my mistakes. 
> 
> Comment are always welcome:)

Chapter 3

This is Judy’s story

When Judy reached the store around the corner to fetch the things they needed, she was not paying attention to her surroundings, as usual. On the other side of the street were some paparazzi in front of a posh looking house in which she knew lived some person of significance for the press.  
She saw what was going on but unlike everybody else in the street she didn’t stare. Tesco was busy with Christmas and so was the whole world. How did they even find the time to think about unimportant things like celebrities, that weren’t even nice ones?   
Ever since her 15th birthday, she only focused on essential aspects of life. For example the milk was essential, without it George’s tea would taste awful and without his tea, George was just not the same nice and paternal figure that he loved to be. It was the least thing Judy could do, to make sure Hilda and him were fine. 

\------------

The Hudson’s apartment was really nothing like Benedict had suspected it to be like. He didn’t really know what he’d suspected but he’d never believed that it would be this… he didn’t know how to put it. Modern? Artsy? Almost futuristic. Suddenly he felt a little uncomfortable, could it be that Hilda and George were cooler than him? How funny was that? It was seriously time to get to know them better! He was looking around and saw all kinds of interesting objects sitting on counters, in corners and on top of things. There was a huge black and white photograph of a partly naked woman running through a wintery forest. And also a sculpture of a terrier wearing a deerstalker. In total, everything was still full of harmony. George was sitting beside a coffee table where someone had placed a fancy looking tea set. While going through the hallway, Benedict passed a big wooden door that didn’t look like it belonged into the flat. Somebody had used a shoe as a stopper to keep the door from falling shut. That was odd; Benedict could not imagine Hilda to wear red leather high heels. 

“Hello! Please, take a seat, make yourself at home! It’s truly such a shame we never invited you over.” George shook Benedicts hand with a smile.

“I am afraid I can’t even tell you why I never did, either.” 

Hilda took a seat next to George. “Well, I especially think it’s sad that we’re neighbors and don’t know a thing of each other. It wasn’t like that when I grew up. But that was in the country anyway so different thing anyway.” 

“No, of course we know stuff about you, uhm, I mean we have seen you on TV before. But that’s as far as it gets. Speaking of that, I know it’s the end of the year and you’re off work now, but are there any plans for-“ George was interrupted by Hilda

“George, not again. Sorry, really Benedict. Believe me there are not only female fans of yours and this one is tremendously annoying.”

Benedict felt like saying that he was turning into a fan of them. How could they be so adorable? 

The conversation went fast and into so many directions, that Benedict felt he could talk for ages. Which he usually did a lot and now he was holding back his babble, he wanted to find out about his two new friends. His eyes were gazing over the bookshelf, when he discovered several pictures of the two and a blond girl in different scenarios. One of them was definitely some sort of graduation. Could it be…?

“Isn’t that a great picture?” Hilda was looking at Benedict 

It was a perfect family picture indeed. “Yes, yes it’s really nice, when was that?”

“That was at Judith’s graduation. She was the best in her year. We were so proud. Still are.”

“Is that your daughter?” Benedict asked. How was he even asking that, how did he not know?

“Yes, it is. “

“I never knew you had children. Wow, I must have been incredibly ignorant.” 

“Oh, no. No, really, I don’t think she knows that you exist either. She lives right behind that door you were looking at.” George said and was pointing towards the hallway. 

“Yes”, Hilda agreed “Judy has always been so busy; her whole life must have been just busy. She moved around a lot, far too much for a woman her age if you ask me. “

“Tell me about it…” Benedict could not believe this. The fact that he didn’t know that his landlords had children was already mad, but if there was another person living in the same house as him and he had never seen her before… He obviously spent way too much time traveling around the world.

“Well, she is starting to settle. A little. I guess. As a proud Dad I honestly would love to show you some baby pictures but there are none. We took care of her when she was 15. Her whole family died in a gas explosion.” 

“That is terrible, when she was 15? Oh dear god how – I don’t know what to say. “ 

“Yes, the first year after that was hard. But tell us about you, maybe? We don’t want to bore you with stories from the good old times.” Hilda never liked talking about Judy to people when her girl was not around. That was just rude. And it was impossible to describe Judy anyway; you had to meet her to understand anything about her. 

Benedict would have loved to hear more from the Hudsons. He also did not think that he had anything interesting to tell. Yes, he was a successful actor (with a huge fan base, various awards and the title “sexiest man alive) but sometimes that was just about everything that he knew for sure (and didn’t take serious). All other things in his life seemed unfinished, incomplete and a little wrong. He was jealous of the Hudsons who were able to look back at their life and could exactly say what they’d done right and wrong. That feeling must be so comfortable. 

They talked for about one more hour and then Benedict had to go, unfortunately. There were still things he had to do before he could go out with John that night and for whatever reason he felt a strange urge to call his mother. Walking up the steps he heard the elevator open on the first floor and the click-clack of heels. Benedict stopped and looked through the bars of the staircase and saw the backside of a blond woman. That had to be Judith! He was about to say something when he realized that she was on the phone with someone. 

“Okay, I’ll call you back then, Sir. Bye!” 

But when she hung up, she had already disappeared into the Hudson’s apartment. While closing the door she turned around and her eyes met Benedict’s. Her left eyebrow lifted and then the door closed.  
Benedict remembered how weird he must have looked, on his knees staring at a woman from above the stairs. Not saying anything. 

“What a great first impression, congrats mate.” He said to himself.

 

\------------

 

Just when Judy walked out of Tesco with a big plastic bag, her mobile phone went off. It took some time to wriggle it out of her pocket but she got it at the 3rd ring. 

“Hello?”

“Good day Ms. Ravenberg. I hope I am not interrupting.” It was Judy’s director Mr. Todd

“Mr. Todd, you are certainly not. Can I help you with anything?” Why else would he call her on a Friday afternoon?

“Yes, I am afraid there in fact is something. I would like to know if you would be interested in working together with Dr. Watson this year again. Maybe already before Christmas, you know as a little treat. I was just thinking that it could maybe make a great impression at this time of need.”

“Of course, Sir. I can assure you that there have only been positive developments to be reported after Dr. Watson’s lectures. I’d be delighted to work with Dr. Watson again, he is a true expert. And it’s always good to provide immediate medical assistance in some cases.” Judy and John had worked together twice already. He did lectures on addiction, eating-disorders and topics like that. He came into her classes too and her student loved to be able to ask him questions. One should not leave out the fact, that he was somewhat famous and the kids got a little over excited at times. 

“Great, Ravenberg, I will do my best to arrange something. Oh, and Ravenberg?”

“Yes, Mr. Todd?”

“I also sent you the press statement that the school is releasing tomorrow about the ... you know what, Miss Ravenberg. Would you be so kind and read it over and let me know if it’s good? You know these things, right? What the public will think when they read it, that psychological effect?”  
A recent scandal involving a teacher and a young female student was keeping headmaster Todd from sleeping at night, and Judy would be very happy if he’d stop terrorizing the   
whole staff with it.

“Sure. I’ll look at it right now.” She stepped into the elevator, she was not walking with this bag to carry.

“Good, please give me call when you are done. Good evening, Miss Ravenberg.”

“Okay, I’ll call you back then, Sir. Bye!” Judy had opened the door to their apartment and hung up. More work for her on this busy Friday.   
She turned and just before the door closed, Judith found herself staring into a pair of bright green eyes between the bars of the stairs. A man was squatting and looking down at her. Who the heck was that? 

 

\---------

 

John was walking to the club, because he wanted to get some air. He felt the city pulsing around him as he started to calm down from all the stress he didn’t realized he had and started to feel at home again. He turned around a corner opposite of the ‘Gray’s’ and bumped into a big black coat. At least that was all John got to see before his face was mushed into smooth fabric and he found himself breathing in the smell of cloth and cologne. 

“Watch out!” John was pushed away clumsily by a pair of big leather gloves.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you. Sorry!” John stumbled back facing a tall man with wild black curls and a pale face. A really beautiful face. He crossed the street to enter the club but he felt the man staring at him. He could feel his neck tingling.

John must have looked extremely irritated because the woman in the lobby didn’t great him with the usual “Hello Dr. Watson” but immediately asked if there was anything she could help him with. 

“Uhm, no thanks. I am meeting someone inside. Thank you” He probably sounded like a lost child, but she let him enter. Benedict was already there, sitting in one of the private booths. 

“Good to see you John! Are you alright? You look … concerned?” Benedict pulled him into a deep hug. 

“No, no it’s nothing.” John sat down. “How are you Ben, it feels like forever since we last talked.”

“I know, shame on us for being such bad friends. You want to share a bottle of wine? They have this amazing red one…” He waved to a waiter and placed the order. 

“So, how are your patients doing John? Or do you have any complaints you want to share with me?”

“I see you’re in a mood tonight. Well, nothing new to myself actually. I was in Bangkok in October, and this little Asian girl vomited over the whole studio. But that’s been pretty much the only highlight in my workday. Of course that’s nothing compared to the kind of special effects you’re dealing with. But tell me, any news you want to share with me? How are the groupies? If that’s what you’re calling them…”

“If you want to know about a hypothetical girlfriend, then I’ll have to disappoint you. They are all not the right thing for me, I guess. “

“Thank god I don’t have to deal with that…” 

“Okay… Good for you then.“ Benedict had frowned a little upon that. “You know, I just wonder why it never feels like it really are the girls I date that don’t fit me. They are lovely girls. But I can’t get myself to really try, you know? As if I knew from the beginning it’s not going to work and then I don’t bother to do anything right. And I can’t exactly look out for someone long enough because everywhere I go, they just fly at me. Okay, that’s not really a bad thing either, but… Oh lord, I don’t make sense, do I? Do you understand me John? Uhm, John?”

John was listening but his mind kept going back to the stranger in the black coat.   
“You’re just a really gorgeous man. “ Did that sound weird? He hoped not. “I mean from what I think, that might be a reason, because – you know they hit on you all the time. I wouldn’t hit on you, I mean I would but- uhm, yeah.” Sometimes he forgot that even his best friends did not know that John was in fact – well, gay. 

Thanks to a higher power Benedict’s phone rang before he could reply to John’s rather weird comment on his beauty. 

“Sorry I better take this, it’s the number of my new PR-manager whose name I don’t know yet.  
Hello?”

 

\------------

 

Sherlock Holmes was still standing on the corner opposite to the Gray’s. He wondered if the blond gay man that bumped into him had anything to do with his new client. That would be dull. All the drama that could be caused by a stupid aspect like somebody’s sexuality was just tedious. He never understood why people were interested into each other’s private life in general, but especially the point about love and sex and affairs surprised him. What was so damn entertaining about what happened in other people’s bedrooms? Not that he was completely free from desire he just hated the thought that anyone might dare to tell him how, when or with whom.   
But Frederick Cumberland or whatever the guy’s name was had to go through the same process like any of Sherlock’s new clients. So he was going to call him at this very moment, clearly disturbing him. This was a way of finding out how serious Sherlock’s clients took their and – more important- his work. Also, he was going to invite him over (yes, to his place). The clients’ response to an invite like that mirrored how they could be treated – whether it was easy for Sherlock to push them around or not. He liked the ones that simply followed his advice/orders better. 

“Hello?”

“Mr. Cumberbatch how convenient of you to answer the phone, I hope I am not interrupting, good. I am your new PR Manager, let’s be honest we both don’t like changes so let’s get down to the facts. We certainly need to meet up and talk about things. When you are not busy with this western world problem called Christmas, when are you free? Preferably soon.”

“Good evening to you, too. Meeting? You know what-“

“My place tomorrow 10 a.m.? Great! That fits me perfectly.”

“Hold on a second! I am going to your place? What are you a “manager-to-go”? And I don’t even know your name!”  
“What a coincidence I don’t really know yours either, let’s see what kind of celebrity you are? Actor? I thought so. The address is 221b Bakerstreet and the name’s Sherlock Holmes. Good evening.” Sherlock hung up.

This Benedict had a good voice, he had to admit that. “Well, don’t be boring” 

 

\-------

Benedict didn’t know what to think of this. Who the hell in his agency had chosen this guy to be his manager? 

“Well, that was weird. And he’s your manager?” John giggled and then looked at him nervously. Benedict wondered why. Had he said anything wrong? 

“Yes, I don’t know what to think of that. Sherlock Holmes, ever heard of him?” 

“No, never.”

“Anyway, do you want to hear an unbelievable story? So today my landlords….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being this late, it appears that I still have a family that cares about me :3
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Take it easy!


End file.
